Zwiadowca
by euphoria814
Summary: Część druga serii Fałszerz i Zwiadowca, Arthur i pozostali szukają Eamesa, ale znalezienie go nie jest wcale takie łatwe


**Tytuł: Zwiadowca**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Fandom: Incepcja**  
 **Pairing: Eames/Arthur**  
 **Rating: +18**  
 **Info: AU incepcyjne, Mal żyje i dobrze się ma, Eames jest Eamesem, Fisher szuka diamentu, MMGP 2014 prompt 11**

 **Zwiadowca jest kontynuacją Fałszerza i znajomość tego opowiadania jest konieczna do zrozumienia tej części.**

* * *

Bukareszt, 1 lutego 2007

Arthur ląduje na lotnisku i niemal natychmiast dopada pierwszej z wielu budek telefonicznych wykręcając dobrze znany numer. Dom nalegał, żeby Mal miała awaryjną komórkę o stałym numerze zawsze przy sobie i nadszedł ten czas.

\- Cześć ciociu – zaczyna i słyszy chichot Mallorie.

Najwyraźniej wraz z Cobbem są już w bezpiecznym miejscu. W Nicei wydawało mu się, że ma ogon, więc zdecydował się na okrężną drogę i kupił kolejny bilet. Upewnił się też czy Eames jest bezpieczny, ale ten nie odbierał komórki, co wcale go nie zaskoczyło. Leyla miała podobne problemy, gdy opuściła Susę prawie dobę przed nimi.

\- Jestem już na miejscu, ale ciekawi mnie, czy wujek nie wyjechałby po mnie wcześniej – ciągnie, starając się brzmieć przekonywująco.

\- Nie mamy kontaktu z Eamesem. Ataki na pozostałe zespoły na razie ucichły, ale to zbyt mały okres czasu, żebyśmy mogli czuć się bezpiecznie – odpowiada nagle Cobb. – I poważnie? Rumunia? – pyta Dom.

Chociaż nie jest specem od ochrony i nie powinien się tym interesować, ani tym bardziej dziwić.

\- Gdzie ciocia spędziła święta? – pyta Arthur tymczasem czując się jak idiota.

\- Limerick, Irlandia

\- Mam dwie przesiadki metrem, ale będę u wujka w domu zapewne za jakąś godzinę – dodaje i ma nadzieję, że Cobb zorientuje się, że chodzi o pełną dobę.

Z dwojga złego, Mal zawsze była tą bardziej pojętną.

Odkłada słuchawkę i podwija rękawy skórzanej kurtki, bo terminal jest cholernym piekłem. Musi być tu ze trzydzieści stopni albo z nerwów po prostu wypaca resztki płynów, które zostały mu jeszcze po ucieczce.

Ma cholerną ochotę zapalić i to jest dziwne, bo nigdy tego nie robił. Leyla jednak zawsze mówiła, że pozwala jej się to skupić, więc może powinien zacząć. Kiedy kilka dni temu zdał sobie sprawę, czego tak naprawdę i kogo tak naprawdę szukali napastnicy, Eames miał szczęście, że był już poza zasięgiem. Wysłali z Domem swego rodzaju list gończy – każdy kto spotkałby lub usłyszał cokolwiek o młodym Brytyjczyku, miał natychmiast dać im znać. Eames był nierozważny, ale działali jako zespół. Powinien był powiadomić ich o Fisherze, nie tylko dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, ale też dla dobra pozostałych.

Arthur nie wiedział co prawda co mieliby zrobić, żeby unieszkodliwić biznesmena, ale przecież musiał istnieć sposób.

Musiał przyznać, że mimo wszystko chłopak był sprytny. Odwrócił ich uwagę od podstawowych niewygodnych pytań, skupiając się wyłącznie na kwestii emocjonalnych zależności, które teraz dla Arthura nie były aż tak jasne. Eames wiedział, że ktoś będzie błądził po pierwszej warstwie jego snu, więc wszystko mogło być kłamstwem. Z drugiej jednak strony wyglądał na przerażonego, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ze wszystkich ludzi to Arthur wyciągnął go z powrotem do rzeczywistości.

Jak zawsze tysiące sprzeczności – puzzle, które nijak się nie dopasowywały do siebie, tworzyły Eamesa.

Wyciągnął swój laptop i, czekając na kolejny lot, zrobił to co zawsze wychodziło mu najlepiej – zaczął poszukiwania skupiając się na niepodważalnych faktach.

ooo

Dover, 3 lutego 2007

\- Jesteś pewien, że tutaj powinniśmy zacząć? – pyta Mal, zerkając na śmierdzący rybami port.

Arthur nawet nie zdejmuje okularów przeciwsłonecznych, wsłuchując się natomiast w gwar ulicy.

\- Ten sam sposób zaciągania – tłumaczy niemrawo, chociaż faktycznie swoją pewność stracił.

Dover stanowi jedno z tych miejsc, gdzie akcenty mieszają się. Francuzi, Duńczycy, a nawet Szwedzi przypływają tutaj, bo jako jeden z głównych portów, miasto stanowi główny węzeł kontaktów Wyspy z kontynentem.

\- Od czegoś musimy zacząć – wdycha Dom. – Czułem, że coś jest nie w porządku, ale byłem zbyt rozproszony – dodaje.

\- I wykorzystał to, żeby zwiać. Jest za młody, żeby dać sobie radę. Nie ma doświadczenia, nie wiem dlaczego nie zwrócił się do nas o pomoc – jęczy Mal. – Myślałam, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

\- Eames chodzi własnymi ścieżkami – stwierdza Arthur, bo na tyle potrafi się zdobyć w tej chwili.

\- Wiesz coś i nie chcesz powiedzieć – odpowiada niemal natychmiast Mallorie, ale nie ma w jej głosie goryczy.

Arthur odwraca się w stronę miasta i bez słowa zaczyna kierować się w stronę obskurnego hotelu. Nigdy nie twierdził, że znalezienie Eamesa będzie łatwe, ale na pewno nie zamierzał się poddać. Nie bardzo wiedział czy jest bardziej wściekły, czy zawiedziony, ale w tej chwili nie było to ważne.

Meldują się w hotelu i jak za startych dobrych czasów ląduje z Cobbami w jednym pokoju. Wracają do dawnych zwyczajów, co wcale mu się nie podoba, bo wtedy popełniali błędy. Byli nerwowi jak teraz i cały czas oglądali się za siebie.

Arthur rozpakowuje się metodycznie – jak zawsze. Jego torba nie jest duża, ale pojemna. Mal ma w zwyczaju wyrzucanie wszystkich swoich ubrań na łóżko i wygrzebywanie tych, które ma zamiar założyć tego dnia, a Cobb zazwyczaj wiesza swoje garnitury w szafie zaraz po przyjściu, by marynarki rozprostowała grawitacja.

Eames prawie nigdy nie wyciągał ciuchów z torby i prasował je tuż przed założeniem.  
Arthur nie wie czy to ważne, ale jego umysł działa teraz na najwyższych obrotach, dlatego prawie dostaje ataku serca, gdy telefon Mal dzwoni.

Dopada do komórki pierwszy, ignorując jak to wygląda.

\- Wynoście się z Anglii – słyszy w słuchawce i od razu rozpoznaje ten głos.

\- Eames, gdzie jesteś? – pyta siląc się na spokój.

\- Możecie mnie ten jeden raz posłuchać? – prosi chłopak. – Wsiądźcie na najbliższy statek, lotniska do tej pory mogą zostać obstawione.

\- Eames… Cholera, pomożemy ci. Działamy zespołowo, tego Dom próbował cię nauczyć – tłumaczy spokojnie i Mal macha do niego, że chce słuchawkę.

\- Skarbie, posłuchaj mnie uważnie, nie masz pojęcia co się dzieje, więc twój instynkt powinien ci podpowiedzieć, że nie masz powodu się w to pakować – odpowiada nagle Eames całkiem opanowanym tonem. – Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa oraz dobra ludzi, których ochraniasz, powinieneś zatem podjąć jedyną słuszną decyzję – dodaje mężczyzna i kończy połączenie.

Arthur jest pewien, że nawet gdyby próbował oddzwonić, komórka Eamesa okazałaby się wyłączona. Mal gryzie swoje paznokcie, ale czeka na jego pierwszą reakcję, więc rzuca w jej stronę telefon i po prostu otwiera laptop.

\- Arthur? – pyta Dom niepewnie.

\- Eames ma rodzeństwo. W pierwszej fazie snu, w której pozwolił się zamknąć, odtworzył swój rodzinny dom. Jest tam dostatecznie wiele detali, żebym odgadł dokładnie, który to dom. Prawie udało mi się to zrobić w Bukareszcie, ale firewall mnie nie puścił. Na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii nie powinienem mieć problemu z włamaniem – wyjaśnia nie odrywając się nawet od komputera.

\- Chciałem raczej powiedzieć, że jeśli on nas tutaj nie chce, może powinniśmy – Cobb nie kończy i dobrze.

\- Masz rodzinę Dom, w pełni to rozumiem. Jeśli upewnię się co do miejsca, ocenię ryzyko – obiecuje. – Eames nie wie jak postępować z ludźmi takimi jak Fisher. Oni nie będą grać czysto i nie sądzę, żeby wpadł na to, że musi zatrzeć za sobą ślady. Ślady prowadzące do niego, zaprowadzą ich do nas – dodaje, chociaż nie musi, bo Mal już i tak patrzy na Doma, jakby chciała wydrapać mu oczy.

Zawsze starał się trzymać z dala od kłótni małżeńskich, ale w tej sytuacji nawet mu to na rękę.

ooo

Mija prawie doba i Arthur ma ochotę wyrwać sobie włosy z głowy. Kołnierzyk pije go niemiłosiernie, a mankiety koszuli są jak kajdanki. Siedzą zamknięcie na niewielkiej przestrzeni hotelowego pokoju i Dom z nudów projektuje kolejne przestrzenie. Mal maluje paznokcie i w pomieszczeniu roznosi się charakterystyczny zapach chemikaliów.  
Komputer wciąż nie wypluwa koniecznych mu danych i nie jest nawet pewien czy Eames jest faktycznie w Wielkiej Brytanii. Czy jest Brytyjczykiem.

\- Dobry jest – stwierdza Mal nagle, przerywając ciszę.

Arthur nie wie co odpowiedzieć.

\- Najlepszy – dodaje kobieta i patrzy na niego wyczekująco, więc faktycznie ma obowiązek partycypować w tej rozmowie.

\- I w tym problem – odpowiada zatem i widzi jak Mal marszczy brwi.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło – stwierdza kobieta. – Jest najlepszy, więc nie da się łatwo zabić. Nie musisz się aż tak bardzo o niego martwić.

Teraz to z kolei Arthur marszczy brwi, bo nadciąga kolejna z pogadanek Mallorie na temat związków. Jako żona z niebagatelnym stażem zawsze sądziła, że ma prawo krytykować innych.

\- Nie jesteśmy w związku – mówi Arthur w końcu.

\- Ale nie jesteście też w nie-związku – zauważa Mal. – Nic się nie stanie, gdy powiesz to na głos. Jego tu nie ma.

Arthur przełyka ślinę, która nagle zebrała mu się w ustach i nie ma pojęcia co odpowiedzieć. Mallorie jest spostrzegawcza. Zawsze była. Jej naturalny talent, który wykorzystywali tak często i równie często obracał się przeciwko nim. Mal nic nie umykało.  
Arthur nie chciał i nie chce myśleć o Eamesie w tych kategoriach. Nie tylko dlatego, że są inne ważniejsze sprawy jak utrzymanie chłopaka przy życiu. Nie wie co myśleć, bo nie ma pojęcia co po raz kolejny okazało się kłamstwem. W ich zawodzie prawda jest tak płynna jak woda. Czasami przelewa się im przez palce i nawet tego nie zauważają, gdy zostają im wyłącznie mokre dłonie i samo wspomnienie po życiodajnej cieczy.

\- Mówienie tego na głos niczego nie zmieni – stwierdza Arthur w końcu i Mal krzywi się nieznacznie. – Nie chodzi o to, co ja powiem i kto to usłyszy – dodaje.

Kobieta robi się czujniejsza, a to oznacza, że znowu powiedział zbyt wiele. Co jest dziwne, bo on nie popełnia błędów. Jego pomyłki mogą skończyć się śmiertelnie. Dlatego jest tak ostrożny przy planowaniu. Dlatego ich zadania mają tak niski próg ryzyka przeważnie.

To niedoinformowanie prowadzi ich zazwyczaj w niebezpieczne sytuacje, a nie błędy.  
Jest zwiadowcą, a to o czymś świadczy. I jest w tym tak samo dobry jak Eames.

\- Pomyśl o tym w ten sposób – zaczyna Mal ostrożnie. – Jakie są fakty? – pyta.

\- Fisher chce diamentu – stwierdza szybko Arthur, a kobieta kiwa przecząco głową.

\- Fakty o tobie i Eamesie – uściśla Mallorie.

Arthur przygryza wargę.

\- Nie ma takich – odpowiada bez cienia wątpliwości w głosie.

\- Jesteś jego totemem bezpieczeństwa – przypomina mu Mal. – Nie mów mi, że to nic nie znaczy.

\- Jestem też totemem Leyli – zauważa sztywno Arthur, bo to wciąż dla niego zaskoczenie.

\- Byliście razem – stwierdza Mal.

Arthur bierze głębszy wdech, bo nie może zaprzeczyć.

\- Ale nie jesteśmy – odpowiada, bo to też jest fakt i jeśli Mal chce się nich tak bardzo trzymać, on jej to zagwarantuje.

\- Leyla ci ufa – ciągnie dalej Mallorie.

\- Eames ufa mi wyłącznie we śnie – zauważa z goryczą, której nie potrafi jakoś wyrzucić ze swojego głosu. – Wiesz co on o mnie myśli? – pyta retorycznie Arthhur, bo nagle wracają wspomnienia ze snu Eamesa, a żadne nie jest miłe.

Wzrok Mallorie twardnieje na ten moment.

\- A czy możesz go o to winić? – pyta kobieta nagle.

\- Co?

\- To ty robiłeś mu pogadanki o tym, że po zadaniu rozchodzimy się i nie utrzymujemy kontaktu. Że nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – przypomina mu Mal. – Wciskałeś mu, że trzymamy się mocno reguł gry, bo nikt nie będzie ryzykował swojego życia dla nikogo.  
Arthur przełyka ślinę, bo cholera, ale owszem musiał dzieciakowi wyłuszczyć reguły. Lepiej być nieufnym niż martwym.

\- On z tobą flirtował cały czas. Stroszył te swoje piórka jak paw i pokazywał ci, że faktycznie jest coś wart. Piął się coraz wyżej w tym biznesie tylko po to, żebyś go docenił, Arthur – tłumaczy mu Mallorie. – A ty po wszystkich pogadankach o tym, że mamy się wzajemnie gdzieś przeciągnąłeś nas na nie całkiem strzeżony teren, by ratować kobietę, której on na oczy nie widział – dodaje. – Nie pomyślałeś dlaczego on tak o tobie myśli? Może on ciebie uważa za kłamcę? Nie jesteś słowny – zauważa Mal sucho. – Wiesz, że Leyla miała poważne wątpliwości z tym czy zejdziesz po Eamesa i sama chciała to zrobić? – pyta dalej retorycznie kobieta.

\- Dlaczego miałbym po niego nie zejść? – dziwi się Arthur i nie chce nagle uzyskać na to pytanie odpowiedzi.

\- Bo cały czas mówiłeś, że nie będziesz za durnego dzieciaka nadstawiał karku – przypomina mu boleśnie Mal. – On ci wierzył w każde słowo, a potem nagle przestał, bo każde okazało się kłamstwem.

\- I tak powinien powiedzieć o diamencie i Fisherze – warczy Arthur, bo musi po prostu odzyskać kontrolę nad tą rozmową.

\- Żebyś mógł go uratować? Żeby przyznać się przed panem idealnym do porażki? – pyta Mal. – Nie jesteś w stanie nawet na głos powiedzieć, że ci na nim zależy. Więc skąd on ma o tym wiedzieć.


End file.
